tu y yo a 3MSC
by ryu uzumaki hyuga
Summary: Y es ahí, justo en ese momento, cuando te das cuenta de que las cosas solo ocurren una vez; y que por mucho que te esfuerces ya nunca volverás a sentir lo mismo, ya nunca tendrás la sensación de estar a Tres metros sobre el cielo.


"Tu y yo un 3MSC"

**Te conozco**

_Día Lunes, 7:30 am_

_Un día pasa, pasa que estás de pie en algún lado y te das cuenta que no quieres ser ninguno de los que están a tu alrededor_.

Aquellas palabras llegaron a su mente mientras estaba sentado en la silla del juzgado esperando a que le dictaran su condena de una buena vez. Vagas imágenes de como golpeaba brutalmente al hombre sentado a unos cuantos metros de distancia llegaron a su subconsciente.

_No quieres ser el estúpido hombre que le han reventado la cara_

La cara ensangrentada del tipo aquel, con los ojos hinchados, su labio roto mientras lo tomaba fuertemente del cuello de la camisa, Dios, esas imágenes no se iban, y ciertamente disfrutaba de aquel reciente recuerdo

–Señora Jueza, aquí ve usted las heridas que me ha dejado este joven en la cara– habló el hombre señalando cada una de las partes mallugadas de su rostro que estaban cubiertas por algunas vendas y diminutos parches.

_Ni tampoco tu padre, ni tu hermano, nadie de tu estúpida familia_

–Pónganse en pie el acusado– ordenó la Jueza mientras dirigía su gélida mirada al susodicho

Naruto Namikaze, más conocido como kyu. Joven de alborotados cabellos rubios, aparentemente 19 años, profundos ojos azules. De lejos se podía apreciar su buen formado cuerpo, a pesar del traje para la ocasión que llevaba.

Rebelde, mujeriego, extrovertido. Clase media alta ¿Qué más? Un caso perdido.

_Ni siquiera la señora jueza_

–Este tribunal declara al señor Naruto Namikaze como culpable de agresión– hizo una pausa – y se le condena a 18 meses de cárcel , pena que se cancelará con una suma de 1.565.277 yenes. Se levanta la sesión – Terminó de hablar para luego dejar caer su mazo de madera y hacerlosonar indicando que ha terminado.

kyu se levanto rápidamente y se dirigió a la salida sin dirigir la mirada a su padre, abogado y hermano

_Ni siquiera quieres ser tu, solo quieres salir corriendo._

–A partir de este momento deberás controlarte naruto, una denuncia más y ya no podremos hacer nada, iras directo a prisión – le dijo su abogado que venía siguiéndole los pasos apresuradamente.

Ni siquiera lo escuchó, solo se limito a sacarse su chaqueta formal y entregársela a su hermano mayor Menma que venía a su lado mientras este mismo le entregaba su chaqueta de cuero

– ¿Escuchaste naruto? –- su padre habló con un tono mas pasivo que el ya no tan joven abogado

Ni siquiera lo tomó en cuenta – ¿Por qué no ha venido mamá? – Preguntó

– Tu madre está de viaje –se limitó a decir el adulto

–Y no me digas naruto – mirándolo a los ojos – me molesta que me llamen así – Y se dirigió a la salida donde estaba su motocicleta estacionada. Andaba vestido con una playera blanca ajustada sin mangas que dejaba ver sus musculosos brazos, además de un pantalón de mezclilla un poco ajustado en los tobillos y zapatillas negras.

_Salir a toda costa de ese sitio en el que estás._

Se escucho el sonido de la moto, kyu ya se había retirado del lugar y quien sabe a dónde se dirigió

[En este momento empieza a sonar la canción Something's triggered de Cecilia Krull]

* * *

Tomó su uniforme, una falda escocesa azul y corbata del mismo color y una blusa blanca, pero sin antes rociase un poco de su perfume favorito con olor a vainilla. Termino de vestirse para luego ponerse su chaqueta de la secundaria color gris, que hacia combinación con la falda, tomar sus libros y bolso.

A sus 17 años, Hinata Hyuga, de hermosos ojos color perla, cabello negro azulado que llevaba suelto junto con unas mechitas que caían a los lados; su piel delicada como la porcelana y con sus curvas bien marcadas.

– ¡Apresúrate hinata! –escucho gritar a su hermana hanabi una joven de 15 años mismo color de ojos y cabello marron

Bajó las escaleras a paso rápido depositando su delicada mano en el barandal para evitar cualquier caída – Relájate hanabi si vamos a tiempo – La tranquilizó subiéndose al auto para dirigirse a la escuela.

* * *

Esquivaba audazmente los vehículos que se le cruzaban en la avenida, iba sin prisa, pero no por eso iría lento como una tortuga. Hubiera seguido, si no es por el semáforo que cambio a color rojo. Detuvo la moto y se dedicó a observar el panorama frente a sus ojos. Notó la presencia de un auto negro, lujoso y que la ventanilla empieza a bajar, a unos metros de donde estaba. Una idea invadió su mente y recorrió el trecho de distancia que los separaba dándose cuenta de unos rebeldes mechones celestes que se escapaban de la ventana.

.

–Así que terminaste con kiba – escuchó a su hermana quien sacaba de su mochila un espejo junto a un lápiz labial que lo acercó hacia sus labios.

La miró algo sorprendida, se lo esperaba, es hanabi después de todo – ¿Cómo lo sabes?- la cuestionó, sin perder detalle de como ahora

cambiaba el brillo por un rímel

– ¡Hay por favor! Ya todos lo sabían, en la escuela, la familia – hizo una pausa para guardar sus implementos – solo quería escucharlo de tu boca – miró a hinata con cara de perrito para que le digiera de una vez lo que quería escuchar.

–Así es – dijo resignada – me di cuenta de que no era para mí, eso es todo – escucho un ¡Sí! Por parte de su hermana, sonrió – sabía que no te agradaba – le dijo pulsando el botón que baja la ventana para poder sacar su rostro a tomar aire puro, justo el semáforo en rojo.

_Y de repente ocurre, algo se acciona, y en ese momento sabes que las cosas van a cambiar y han cambiado._

– ¡Fea! – Gritó, observando a la chica que exponía completamente su rostro a la fresca brisa de la mañana. Y se encontró con unos ojos color Azul que lo miraron fijamente con una expresión de confusión mezclada con enojo – ¡Sí tú! –le dijo sin sacar sus ojos azules de los de la muchacha desconocida.

Hinata entró su cabeza al auto insultando mentalmente a aquel idiota mientras posaba su mano derecha en el borde de la ventana, luego sintió unas manos más grandes sobre las suyas.

Al momento del contacto sintió como un extraño escalofrió le recorría a lo largo de su cuerpo, de un extremo a otro. Algo extraño sin duda.

– Fea – susurró acercando su rostro, claro no podía hacer mucho estando ella en un auto y el en una moto.

Hinata lo miró con una cara de odio retirando bruscamente sus manos y el solo se limito a sonreír. El semáforo estaba en verde y el auto avanzó dejando atrás la motocicleta, sin antes sacar su mano por la ventana y mostrar su dedo de el medio parado en forma de insulto.

_Y que a partir de ahí ya no volverán a ser lo mismo_

Fue raro, sin duda – ¿Lo conoces? – escuchó preguntar a su hermana con una expresión de curiosidad en el rostro.

–Ni idea Hanabi – posando su dedo índice en su barbilla como si tratara de recordar el rostro de aquel chico, pero nada. Agradeció a todos los dioses de que su padre no haya escuchado eso, ya que sería capaz de bajarse ahí mismo y obligarlo a pedirle disculpas.

–Era muy guapo - aseguró mirando a Hinata – Pero no de mi gusto – retiró sus palabras al darse cuenta como su hermana fruncía el ceño. Sin notarlo llegaron a la entrada de la Preparatoria.

–Ya llegamos, Adiós Papa – se despidió Hanabi mientras bajaba y se acercaba a los grandes portones negros de la preparatoria.

Adiós Papá

La chica de cabellos celestes alcanzó a su prima mientras se perdían por los pasillos de la institución donde circulaban un montón de

estudiantes dispuestos a comenzar su nuevo dia.

* * *

Estacionó su motocicleta cerca de una barrera de cemento que rodeaba la carretera, donde podía apreciar la vista al hermoso mar que tenía

enfrente junto al despejado cielo de un hermoso tono celeste. Miraba con cierto interés, y más aún cuando le recordaba aquella chica del

auto y su extraño color de pelo y esos hermosos ojos perlado.

_Y cuando ocurre, lo sabes_

Pensó en que los días siguientes serian mas especiales, posando sus manos sobre la barrera y mirando hacia el cielo perdiéndose en el

horizonte. Algo en su interior se lo decía


End file.
